Ball (G
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Ball (G&W) series and the Mario series. Mario the Juggler Mario the Juggler is the last Game & Watch ever released (not counting the Mini Classics version of Tetris, released on November 30, 2000), and it's a remake of the first one ever released: Ball. The gameplay is the same of the original, moving Mario's hands left and right to juggle the items, but the graphics are enhanced, featuring a colorful background based on Super Mario Bros 3 and three different juggled objects: a heart, a star and a bomb. In "Game B" two enemies from the Mario series, Lakitu and Hammer Bro., are on the sides of the playfield helping to juggle the items. Game & Watch Gallery 2 Ball is unlockable in the game and it features four different "Modern" Modes, each one with a different playable character from the Mario series, and with increasing difficulty in each one of them. Each version features obstacles at a certain point, and coins raining down as bonuses. Y (Yoshi) Mode is unlocked after obtaining 25 Stars and has the player controlling Yoshi on a castle over the clouds to juggle two or three Yoshi Eggs. The obstacles are Bob-ombs and come out of Warp Pipes. File:G&WG2_Ball_MY.png|Hard Y Mode played on a Game Boy Color. File:G&WG2_Ball_MY_SGB.png|Hard Y Mode played on a Super Game Boy. File:G&WG2_Ball_MY_bomb.png|A Bob-omb in Easy Y Mode. M (Mario) Mode is unlocked after obtaining 35 Stars and has the player controlling Mario in a forest to juggle a Star and a Super Mushroom in Easy Mode, or a Star, a Mushroom and a Heart in Hard Mode. The obstacles are Podoboos and come out of holes in the trees. File:G&WG2_Ball_MM.png|Hard M Mode played on a Game Boy Color. File:G&WG2_Ball_MM_SGB.png|Hard M Mode played on a Super Game Boy. File:G&WG2_Ball_MM_fire.png|A Podoboo in Easy M Mode. W (Wario) Mode is unlocked after obtaining 45 Stars and has the player controlling Wario in a tropical village to juggle a Star and a Wanderin' Goom from Wario Land in Easy Mode, or a Star, a Wanderin' Goom and a Heart in Hard Mode. The obstacles are Spiked Balls and come out of huts in the background. File:G&WG2_Ball_MW.png|Hard W Mode played on a Game Boy Color. File:G&WG2_Ball_MW_SGB.png|Hard W Mode played on a Super Game Boy. File:G&WG2_Ball_MW_spiked_ball.png|A Spiked Ball in Easy W Mode. K (Koopa) Mode is unlocked after obtaining 100 Stars and has the player controlling Bowser to juggle a Koopa Shell and a Boo in Easy Mode, or a Koopa Shell, a Boo and a Goomba in Hard Mode. Note that the Boo sometimes stops in midair, referencing its behaviour in Mario games, and eyes can be seen blinking in the shell, meaning it contains a retreated Koopa Troopa. The obstacles are Bob-Ombs and come out of Piranha Plants in warp pipes in the background. File:G&WG2_Ball_MK.png|Hard K Mode played on a Game Boy Color. File:G&WG2_Ball_MK_SGB.png|Hard K Mode played on a Super Game Boy. File:G&WG2_Ball_MK_bomb.png|A Bob-omb in Easy K Mode. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links